NCIS Meets SEAL
by xxdragonchampionxx
Summary: On a run Steve meets an injured Tony DiNozzo. How did Tony get there, why is he there, and can Steve help him get past his demons? Can Steve handle his feeling for Tony?
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Meet SEAL

_Warning- M/M relationship, will be slash._

Steve woke up to the sound of his alarm. Yawning slightly and stretching, he got out of bed. He made his way to the dresser and skid on a pair of shorts and t shirt. Grabbing his phone and wallet on his way out the door, he started at his driveway and began his run.

Running was a daily event for him, on the days when the water was too cold to swim. Running offered the same comfort, helping him clear his head, or blow off steam. Plus it helped him stay fit.

Normally he would run 3 miles, but after the week he had been having, he needed the extra mile. So after running his 3 miles, he continued, taking back ways and side streets. After finishing his mile he found himself facing a cliff, overlooking the sea. To his right he could see a small gathering of trees.

Taking one last look over the sea, he let a smile rest on his face. Turning around he was about to start his run back when he heard a groan. Turning back he saw a figure stumbling out of the trees.

Reaching for his gun Steve stopped as he realized he had left at home. _Damn it! Of all the Goddamn times to leave it! _Steve watched as the figure continued towards him, finally stopping and resting his hands on his knees. Steve watched as he suddenly pitched over.

Steve broke into a run over to the figure, kneeling beside it and found a man. He rolled him over and found his shirt was torn was torn in several places, revealing several dark bruises. His shoulder looked to be dislocated as well.

"Hey! You alright?" Steve asked, and the eyes cracked open, revealing deep emeralds.

The man wheezed out a laugh, "Do I look alright?"

Steve shook his head, "Just making sure you were conscience. What's your name?"

The man stared, "Oh… I'm conscience alright. Nice to see a friendly face for once. Name's Tony."

Steve shook his head, "I'm calling an ambulance."

"No!" Tony forced, "I'm alright, just need some sleep and I'll be as right as rain. Hey… you wouldn't happen to know where the hell I am, would you?"

Steve couldn't stop the small smile on his face, "besides the obvious Hawaii?"

Tony grinned, "Well you do have a clever side. I just need to find a hotel… or something. God… I'm tired."

Tony's eyes started to drift shut, "Hey! Come on! You gotta stay awake!" Steve said.

Tony shook his head slightly be fore coughing, "been awake for… two days. Please… no hospital." His eyes drifted close.

Steve shook his head, he pulled out his phone and called Danny. He waited for the ring and listened.

"Williams." a tired voice sounded.

"Danny." Steve said.

"Damn it Steve! This had better be important, if the Earth isn't on fire, or we don't have a case… I swear I'm going to kill you. It's 5:00 in the morning, only you could wake up at this ungodly hour because of you're super SEALness but us normal people don't have that luxury! WE enjoy our sleep! And another-" Danny started.

"DANNY!" Steve snapped, "I need you to trace my cell. I found a man hurt. He needs help now!"

He could hear the shift in Danny's nature, "Shit! I'll be there soon. I need to call an ambulance?"

"No. The guy went ballistic when I mentioned it. Just hurry up and get here." Steve said and ended the call. He searched the back pockets of the man's jeans but didn't find a wallet or phone. Steve sighed and opted to wait for Danny. Not long he pulled up in his silver Comoro, and jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Damn! Only you would be the one to find a guy like this. Are you sure he doesn't need a hospital?" Danny asked as Steve picked Tony up, bridal style. Steve expected him to weigh more then he did.

"He was adamant with not going to a hospital." Steve said. He placed Tony in the back seat and laid him down.

"So… like you?" Danny asked, with an innocent look.

"Shut up. We need to get him to my house and I'll see what happened." Steve said and slid into the driver's seat. Danny in the passenger side. Steve pulled away from the cliff and onto the street, slamming his foot on the petal.

Danny's head slammed into the headrest, "Damn it Steve! If you don't slow down then you'll kill him for sure!"

Steve like he always did ignored him, and only looked up when he heard a muffled groan from the back seat, "You know… you drive like my boss… well, ex boss."

Danny turned around to face the man, "Well, you must be used to it then."

Tony shook his head, and winced, "You never get used to it… only learn to expect it and not throw up."

Danny laughed, "Finally someone who understands!"

Tony laughed, but that quickly turned to a cough, "Hey… wouldn't happen to have found a backpack… would you?"

Danny looked at him worried, "No… why?"

Tony looked away, "Well Damn."

Steve looked up, "Why?" and found Tony was out like a light. Steve shook his and pulled into his driveway. Steve carried Tony into the house, while Danny turned the alarm off. Steve carried Tony up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, he told Danny to stay with him while he found a change of clothes.

He picked out a pair of sweats and t shirt. And carried them into the bedroom and found Tony trying to sit up with Danny trying to make him lay back down.

Danny looked at Steve, "Damn it! I swear he's just as stubborn as you are!"

Steve smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment. Here, change into these and I'll give you a look over."

Tony shook his head, "No need. I'll just get out of your hair."

Steve looked at him, "Tony… you don't just pass out and expect me just let you go."

Tony looked at him weird, "Everyone else has."

Steve glared at him, "Put on the damn clothes."

Tony grinned and shook his head, "You know those glares don't work on me. My ex boss loved to try and intimidate his way through life. That or blow shit up."

Danny laughed, "Sounds like a certain boss I know."

Steve turned his glare at him, "Tony, put the damn clothes on."

Tony shrugged and winced again, "Fine."

Tony gently slid his shirt off and Steve got a good luck at his torso. Dark bruises covered his entire front, his tan skin marred by it. But even with the bruises Steve couldn't help but admire Tony's muscle tone. He was lean and ripped, much like Steve.

Steve rushed forwards and helped him ease it off, and Tony shot him a grateful glance, Danny walked up to them, "Max is on his way."

Tony looked confuses, "Who's Max? I swear, if you called some hospital guy, I will kill you both."

Steve smirked, "No. he's a friend that we work with. I guess I didn't introduce myself, Steve McGarret. I head five-0, it's like a special extension of HPD."

"Danny Williams. I'm this crazy guy's partner." Danny introduced.

Tony nodded, "Well I guess you know my name. Tony DiNozzo, I use to be a NCIS agent. Now I just roam around."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "NCIS huh? I used to be a SEAL."

Tony looked at him, "Didn't see that coming. So my savior turns out to be a hot, SEAL. Go figure." Tony winced and mentally kicked himself when he said that. _Damn it DiNozzo! Do not go down that road! _

Steve smirked, " I know. I'm amazing."

Danny shook his head, "And modest too." The doorbell rang, and Danny moved to answer it. He returned followed by a short young Hawaiian.

"Commander McGarret. How are you doing this fine morning?" The man asked.

"Hi Max. Sorry to bother you this early." Steve answered.

Danny gasped, "You NEVER apologize for waking me up early!"

Steve grinned, "That's because I really don't care."

Danny crossed his arms, "Alright you goof, me and you are going to have a long serious discussion while Max checks our new friend over."

"Am I really a friend now?" Tony asked, in a cheery tone, but his eyes held hope.

Steve nodded, "I guess so. We'll see you after Max checks you over."

Tony shook his head, "I really don't want to be a bother… you don't have."

Max interrupted, "You are just like Commander McGarret. Always trying to get out of medical attention. I will just do a quick over view. Please lie down. "

Tony stared at him, then did as he was told. _He reminds me of Ducky… Damn it! Stop thinking about them! They're better off without you… Gibbs'll see to that. _

Steve and Danny left the room while Max looked Tony over. While they waited Steve began to fix breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and some coffee. Not long later Max came down the steps.

"He is sleeping now." Max said.

"How bad off is he?" Steve asked. He couldn't explain it, but he suddenly had a protective feeling for Tony.

"He checked him over, and he seemed to be able to tell me all the injuries he sustained. And was correct. He dislocated his left shoulder, and has multiple cuts along his arms and back. I would suggest a belt. Also he seems to have popped his knee cap out of place. There are no internal injuries that I can tell, and the fact that he knows if he has internal injuries, is quite disturbing."

Steve nodded, "Alright, thanks Max. Sorry again to bother you."

Max nodded, "It is not a problem. I shall see you at work. Oh… and I suggest you let him sleep, he seems to have not slep in days." With that Max turned and left.

Danny shook his head, "Only you would find a guy who is more accident prone then you."

Steve grinned, "But you wouldn't have it any other way."

Danny sighed dramatically, "It is interesting at times."

"That's what I thought. Alright, I don't think I should leave Tony alone. He seems kinda jumpy, so I'll stay. Call if we get a case." Steve said.

Danny nodded, "Will do. See ya super SEAL." and left.

Steve walked up the stairs and found Tony on the bed passed out. His knee was elevated and wrapped up, and his arm was in a sling. Steve shook his head. He wiped a stray hair off of Tony's forehead and Tony leaned into his touch.

Steve smiled, he then retreated towards the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tony woke up slowly, _God… what happened? _He sat up and winced when he aggravated his chest. _Damn it. I can't go anywhere without getting jumped._

He looked down and seemed to be wearing a t shirt and sweats… wait, those weren't his. Then all the memories came back, he had been on the island for three days. Somehow he managed to piss off some thugs from a gang and they liked to use his chest as a punching bag. Great.

He slowly slid his legs off the bed, and when he tried to stand up, he let out a strangled yelp, and hit the ground with a thud holding his knee. That was how Steve found him.

"What the hell?" Steve asked as he moved to help Tony up, "What are you doing awake?"

Tony shook his head, "Sorry… Don't like to sleep."

Steve shook his head, "You shouldn't be awake because Max gave you a pill to knock you out. Too restless to sleep. How the hell did you fight that?"

Tony laughed, "Me and drugs don't mix well, form all the shit I've had pumped into me… I've worked up a fast drug metabolism." Tony said, then stopped when he heard what he said.

Steve looked at him, "what do you mean?"

Tony threw him a smile, "nothing. Don't worry about it. Say… where am I?"

"My house." Steve answered as he settled Tony on the bed.

Tony shook his head, "Great. I just got here and I already have to force myself on someone. Great DiNozzo."

Steve looked at him weird, "You talk to yourself a lot."

Tony shrugged, "When you've been in the situations I've been in, you learn that it's the only way to keep sane."

Steve shrugged, "So what are you doing here?"

Tony shrugged, one armed, "I decided to leave D.C. because of some problems."

Steve looked at him, "What problems?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "What is this twenty questions?"

Steve shook his head, "Did I ask yes or no questions."

Tony grinned, "Guess not. Just some work problems. I overstayed my welcome."

Steve nodded, "So how did you get all this."

Tony chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said that it's the new style? No. didn't think so. I somehow managed to piss of some really big thugs. My chest was the nearest punching back."

"How long have you been here?" Steve asked.

"Three days." Tony answered.

Steve whistled, "wow, three days? That's the record for getting jumped in a new place."

Tony grinned, "What can I say… I'm a talented individual."

Steve couldn't help but love his smile, "I'll say."

Tony's smile grew bigger, "So… what's your life story?"

Steve thought for a moment, "Well, I was a navy SEAL. I now head Five-0, which is like…"

Tony interrupted him, "I know what it is."

Steve looked at him, "Well, there's me, and you met Danny. There's also Kono, and Chin. Since I didn't go in today, they'll probably be here later to see the guy that got my attention."

Tony looked at him, "I kept you from work. Well Damn… I just can't seem to stop disrupting lives." Tony tried to swing his legs back over the bed, "I'll just get out of your hair. Life will be better without me… or so I'm told."

Steve stopped him with a hand on his arm, "It's fine… really. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you out and you got yourself killed."

Tony snorted, "I'm not helpless. But I'm pretty positive your friend will be doing some background checks on me."

Steve looked at him, that was exactly what Danny was going to do, "You said you worked for NCIS. Why'd you leave?"

Tony shook his head, "Rule number six."

Steve looked at him, "What?"

Tony sighed, "My ex boss had this set of rules, rule number 6: 'Never date a co worker.' God I should have listened. But he was so insistent."

Steve perked up, "He?"

Tony looked panicked, "Yes. A he… I'm bi. If that's a problem, then just let me know now. Not like it hasn't happened before."

Steve smiled, "Tony… it's alright, I'm bi too."

Tony seemed to relax, "Well, as I was saying, I dated my boss. Damn it, I should have known better. I knew he was possessive, but he was down right jealous all the time. Even accused me of cheating. ME! I was called his loyal saint Bernard. I passed up promotions to be with him."

Steve put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Tony sighed, "It was time to leave anyways. Still it hurts that he would just dump me like that. After all I did for him. But lets not dwell on the past."

Steve smiled, "You are kind of weird."

Tony grinned, "You're not the first to say so."

Steve laughed, he was starting to like Tony more and more, "You hungry?"

Tony smiled, "Got any pizza?"

A few weeks passed, and Tony was finally allowed to get up and walk around. Tony was absolutely thrown with Steve's attitude towards him. He was nice and polite, all Tony was used to was being yelled and barked at.

"Steve?" Tony asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… why are you so nice to me?" Tony said looking at his lap.

Steve cocked an eyebrow, "What brought that question on?"

Tony shrugged, "Well… my childhood wasn't exactly the best. My father… all I heard out of him was how I wouldn't amount to anything. My life was just an accident and that he wished I was dead. When my mom died he almost got his wish. I was eight and was sitting on the roof, he found me and decided that mom's death was my fault. She was drunk and tried to go down the stairs, you see how well that worked out. He found me on the roof and started yelling, then pushed me off. Broke my arm in three places, my wrist, some fingers, three ribs, my hip, my leg and my ankle. I also ruptured eight vertebra, and cracked my skull." Tony recounted in a toneless voice.

Steve was shocked my the acceptance in his voice, "Jesus. What the hell kind of dad would do that?!"

Tony chuckled darkly, "The kind that didn't want a kid. But despite al that I survived. Not that it hasn't left it's scars. I usually have nightmares, that's why I try to tire myself completely."

Steve looked at him, "Damn… I'm sorry."

Tony shrugged, "Like I've said, I'm used to it. I moved around a lot after college. I wanted to go pro in football, but I broke my leg. So I went into law enforcement. I was a cop in Peoria, then Philly, then and finally Baltimore. My partner was dirt and I almost lost confidence in the law. But Gibbs, my ex- boss, pulled me out and got me in NCIS. Been there for ten years."

Steve shook his head, "Still no one should have to go through all that. I'm surprised you turned out as well as you did. A lesser man would have lost all hope."

Tony laughed, "I wouldn't go that far."

Steve took Tony's hand, "I would."

Tony looked at his hand which Steve held, "You know. I kinda swore off dating."

Steve's face flushed, he pulled his hand away, "Oh."

Tony smiled, "But you're the first good thing to happen to me in a while. So if you want a relationship with me… I'm willing."

Steve grinned, and picked his hand up again, "Thank you. I haven't met anyone like you, after so many bad things, you still turned out amazing."

Tony smiled, "I'm amazing… I know."

Steve laughed, "And modest too."

Tony laughed, "Can we… can we take this slow?"

Steve nodded, "We'll take this at your pace." Steve sighed, "Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Tony grinned, "I think that would be an excellent idea.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Steve couldn't contain his excitement when Saturday rolled around. It had been all he thought about since he had asked Tony on a date. When Steve first asked, he wasn't sure what to do. He thought about dinner, but that was too common.

He went through plan after plan, before quitting and asking Kono for advice.

"Hey Kono. Can we talk for a minute?" Steve asked, and Kono nodded, following him into his office.

Kono stared at him suspiciously, "I swear… if you're leaving for some SEAL thing, I am not helping you break it to Danny."

Steve laughed, "No… I'm done with the SEALs. I had something else in mind."

Kono perked up, "Come on boss! You can't leave me hangin!"

Steve shrugged, "I need some advice on where to take someone for a date."

Kono grinned, "Oh my god! Who knows?!"

Steve smiled, "You're the first to know it officially, but I think that Danny suspects it."

Kono clapped, "Alright who is he?"

Steve smiled softly, "His name is Tony. Kono… I really want to make this special for him. He's had some pretty shitty experiences."

Kono sighed, "Aw! You do have a heart! Wait… isn't he the guy you like… rescued… or something?"

Steve glared at her, "Only for him. And yes, the very same."

Kono laughed, "Aw! It's like a story out of a fairy tell! Alright, how about you take him someplace special to you. Like that cliff that has that really sweet view of the sunset!"

Steve nodded, "I like it… Thanks Kono."

Kono nodded, "Just make sure you take plenty of pictures… I want to know everything!"

Steve sighed, "I swear Kono… I'm going to have to arrest you someday for stalking."

Kono grinned wryly, "I guess I won't get caught then. Anyways, why haven't we met the guy that's turned you around?"

Steve gave her a sad smile, "He… isn't the sharing type, or really likes to meet new people. Bad experiences. He isn't emotionally disabled; far from it… he just takes his time letting himself trust people."

Kono sighed, "Sounds a lot like you when we first met. Although you still go super SEAL every now and then."

Steve laughed, "Yeah, Danny still gives me an earful every time I say something. Alright I need to finish this paperwork so I can leave early and set up."

Kono fixed Steve with a mischievous smile, "Ooooooor… I can take this stack of files…" she said and picked up the files, "And take them to Danny."

Steve smiled, "Kono that is evil… I could kiss you right now."

Kono laughed, "Save it for your date!"

Steve grinned as he packed his things, "I intend too. Just have one more stop to make."

Steve thought back to the discussion he and Tony had about where Tony would work.

/FLASHBACK START/

_Tony was dozing lightly on the couch when Steve had returned from work. Steve was watching Tony sleep, and admiring how all the stress lines disappeared and he looked so much younger._

_ "You really need to work on you sneaking McSeal." Tony said without opening eyes._

_ Steve chuckled at Tony's nickname for him, "I'll get right on that."_

_ Tony smiled and opened his eyes, "Have a good day? You seem happy."_

_ Steve smiled back, "It's a good day now that I can see you."_

_ Tony laughed, "Cheesy. But I'll accept it."_

_ Steve crossed the room lifted Tony's head sat down and settled his head back on his lap. Tony sighed, "You're really comfortable."_

_ Steve chuckled, "That's the first time someone's told me that. Hey Tony?"_

_ Tony yawned, "Hmm?"_

_ Steve combed his hand through Tony's hair, "Are you planning on getting a job?"_

_ Tony nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking about applying at HPD. I would defiantly get in."_

_ Steve chuckled, "modest."_

_ Tony shook his head, "Fact. They've been trying to recruit me for years."_

_ Steve raised an eyebrow, "Who? HPD?_

_ Tony opened his eyes, "Yep. And all the other alphabet agencies and major PD's."_

_ Steve cocked his head, "Damn. I've read your file and it is really impressive. Why don't you work at five-0 with me?"_

_ Tony immediately shook his head, "Hell no. Not with you there."_

_ Steve frowned, "You don't want to because I'm there."_

_ Tony sighed, "Please don't take it personally. I told you about my problems with my ex-boss. I WILL not date another co worker… just too much to deal with."_

_ Steve nodded, "Alright." Steve was about to say more when he found Tony was already asleep._

/FLASHBACK END/

Steve knocked on the governor's and entered.

"McGarret. What can I do for you." the governor asked.

"Sir, do you know a Tony DiNozzo?"

He nodded, "I've been after him for a while."

Steve smiled, "He's here… in Hawaii. Looking for work."

The Governor smiled, "Excellent news, I will send him the job offer for your team."

Steve shook his head, "That's the thing. I've already offered and he refused. But I think I have a solution."

The govenor leaned in, "If it means I get my man… I'm all ears."

When Saturday evening rolled around Tony was in the passenger side of Steve's truck.

"Where are we going Steve?" He asked, staring at the scenery they passed.

"Surprise." Steve smirked.

"You know. That smirk makes me think that I'm never gonna be found again." Tony joked.

Steve laughed, "Trust me… you won't want to after this."

Tony frowned, "Hm… If we're going through a mountain, then it has to be someplace high. And if we're heading towards the coast… it's a cliff that overlooks the sea, and has a great view of the sunset."

Steve almost tipped the truck, "Damn it Tony!"

Tony laughed, "Sorry. I am a trained investigator though."

Steve shook his head. They pulled up to Steve's special place. When Tony got out he sighed, "Wow. This is a nice view… I haven't really seen a sunset as a date… ever."

Steve smiled, "So it is salvageable."

Tony smiled back, "It was never ruined."

Steve laughed, "So, there is a path that goes down to the water, want to go for a swim?"

Tony's smile dropped. Steve frowned, "What's wrong."

"Well… Never mind, let's go." Tony answered too quickly.

Steve stopped him, "What's up Tony?"

Tony chewed on his lip a bit, "I kind of… have this fear of large bodies of water." He admitted and tried to walk away but Steve still had a grasp on him.

Steve tipped his chin and forced Tony to look into his yes, "We don't have to go."

Tony sighed, "I really don't want to ruin your plans."

Steve smiled, "My only plan was to have some time alone with you."

Tony smiled back, "A little cliché… but it works. If you want to go swimming lets go."

Steve pressed his lips to Tony's, and was delighted when Tony kissed back. Steve ran his tongue over Tony's lips and Tony opened his mouth. Their tongues battled before they broke apart to breathe. Steve placed his forehead on Tony's.

"Wow. It's been a long time since I've actually kissed someone properly." Tony remarked.

Steve laughed, "You can do it as many times as you like. What about a swim about that swim?"

Tony nodded and they made their way down to the ocean. Tony took a few hesitant steps in. Steve held his hand and Tony started going further out. After some running around and splashing, they were both seated on the beach, staring at the sunset. Tony was sitting between Steve's legs and leaning against him. Steve had his arms wrapped around Tony's chest.

Steve smiled, "I almost forgot."

Tony looked at him, "What?"

"You got a job offer from the governor. He's starting MCRT for the HPD. He wants you to lead it."

Tony looked at him, "Really?"

Steve nodded, "Yep… You'll also be working alongside my team. You'll be my go to squad fro back up and vice versa."

Tony grinned, "Thanks. I never really thought I'd meet such a big handsome SEAL, who actually liked me."

Steve smiled, "I never thought I would meet an ex NCIS agent to like. Life's full of mystery."

Tony laid the back of his head against Steve's chest listening to his heartbeat, "No truer words have been spoken."

Steve laughed, and looked at Tony and found him already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks passed since Steve and Tony's first date, and over that period of time their relationship grew stronger. Tony finally started opening up about his past, and Steve would sit and listen. Not interrupting unless expected to. Tony told him about how he was disowned at the age of twelve and was shipped off to military school. How he went to college at Ohio State on a full sports scholarship. Also on how he broke his leg and his dream of going pro was crushed. Instead he went into law enforcement, where he regaled Steve with tales of his various stints in Peoria, Philadelphia, Baltimore, and finally how he ended up at NCIS.

He didn't elaborate on why he decided to leave, just that he did. Tony talked about all the trouble he got into and named a few instances.

"Hell… I even had the plague." Tony said offhandedly.

Steve choked on the bear he had dinking. Tony rushed and patted him on the back, "You had the plague?!"

Tony cocked his head, "I just said that didn't i?"

Steve shook his head, "How the hell?"

Tony shrugged, "Long story short some crazy chick hid a version of the plague in an envelope and I opened it. I spent a long time in the hospital, with a fifteen percent chance of living."

Steve stared at Tony opening and closing his mouth, Tony looked nervous, "Uh… did I break you?"

Steve shook his head, "Trying to wrap my head around it. That's why you have an inhaler?"

Tony nodded, "Damn thing weakened my lungs and immune system so I'm more susceptible to disease and they can actually kill me. Pneumonia is exceptionally a no. Sometimes when breathing gets hard I have to take the inhaler."

Steve sighed, "You have the worst luck… you know that?"

Tony grinned, "It's been pointed out many times. But I don't really think so right now. I mean after all… I did meet you."

Steve grinned and pulled Tony towards him and sealed their lips. Tony moaned as Steve explored the inside of his mouth. They broke apart for air and Tony stared lovingly at Steve, "You know, I really haven't felt this way in a long time McSeal."

Steve grinned, "I feel the same… oh, and I've been meaning to ask you about that. Where did you come up with that?"

Tony sighed, and gave him a sad smile, "When I worked at NCIS I had a partner named McGee, who was a computer genius. I teased him with a lot of names, McGeek, McDoubtful."

Steve smiled as Tony yawned and buried his face into the crook of Steve's neck, "I think it's time for bed."

Tony just nodded, "I need my beauty sleep for my interview tomorrow." Steve nodded and guided Tony up the steps and into the guest bedroom. Tony passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day proved to be rather interesting. Steve had dropped Tony off and the HPD building before driving to the five-0 HQ. About an hour after noon Steve felt his phone go off. The team hadn't had any new cases that day so he was stuck in his office doing paperwork. He looked at his phone and saw Tony's name.

"How was the interview?" Steve asked as he picked up.

He could hear the grin in Tony's voice, "Do you really need to ask?"

Steve laughed, "I guess not. So how do you feel to be an officer DiNozzo?"

"That's Detective DiNozzo to you mister. It feels really good though."

Steve smiled again, "How about a little celebration tonight?"

"Sure. I can make my lasagna!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve laughed, "Oh, I'm in for a treat. Do you mind if I invite my team? They've been begging to meet you for a while."

Steve could feel the gears turning in Tony's head, "Sure. How about tonight at six?"

Steve smiled, "Sounds good. Congratulations, I can't wait to see you later."

Tony sighed, "I know… my presence is to addicting."

Steve laughed, "Then hang up so your addicting presence can let me finish my work faster."

Tony laughed, "Alright. See you later."

Steve hung up and looked up to see Danny, Kono, and Chin huddled together, throwing glances at him. Steve sighed and stood up and walked over to the group.

Kono grinned, "Let me guess… from that grin you had earlier, that was Tony."

Steve nodded, "Yep. Had an interview today, he's working at HPD."

Chin grinned, "That's great bra. You're celebrating tonight?"

Steve nodded, "Yep, and you guys are coming over to meet him."

Danny snorted, "He just assumes we don't have plans tonight, and that we will just leap for joy at the thought at seeing his new boyfriend."

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Do you have plans?"

Danny coughed his eyes, "Well… no, but if I had…"

Kono cut him off, "Speak for yourself Danny! I want to meet the guy that has bossman head over heels!"

Steve sighed, "HE will so want a restraining order after tonight… or possibly to just shoot one of us."

Kono grinned, "But boss! It's all part of my charm."

Chin chuckled, "What about the stalker part? That usually scares guys."

Kono shrugged, "Can't help you there."

Danny laughed, "I doubt you even want to. So why haven't we been able to meet your new boy toy yet?"

Steve sighed, "Alright Danny… I'm going to say this once. Tony has been through hell, and I mean things that we never thought about happening. I won't tell you what, that's for him to tell you. But he is really a very emotional person; he can hide everything he's feeling from you and lead you away from any topic he doesn't want. He's guarded, and has almost no self confidence, only a mask. Be careful how you act around him and don't take his guardedness personally."

Danny blinked, "Jesus… what has he been through to make him like that?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know most of it… but from what I do know… it makes me want to hunt down the person that did it to him and torture them in every way possible."

Danny held up his hands, "Alright Rambo… we get it. No need to bring super SEAL into this."

Steve laughed, "Fine. Anyway be at my house by six."

They all agreed and went to finish their paperwork.

By the time six rolled around Tony was on the verge of a panic attack. He was about to meet Steve's team, who he would be working with now, and he wanted to make a good impression. He really didn't want to screw things up.

He stood leaning on the counter trying to control his breathing, when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a warm chest.

Tony his face in the crook of Steve's neck, "I'm sorry. This usually doesn't happen."

Steve just rubbed slow circles on his back, "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's gonna be fine and they're gonna love you. You'll love Danny; he talks about as much as you do, sometimes more."

Tony snorted, "That's nothing compared to this one girl I know that can talk so fast and put so many words into on breath that they are actually considering calling it a separate language."

Steve chuckled, "Danny ought to meet her."

Tony sighed, "I guess, she was my best friend back in D.C. and helped me when Gibbs went on a rampage and aimed it all at me."

Steve pulled back and raised his eyebrow, "Gibbs?"

Tony sighed, "My ex-boss."

Steve nodded and was interrupted by the doorbell. Steve smiled reassuringly and left eh kitchen. Tony followed him out and met a group of people in the living room. They all turned their eyes on Tony, and Tony almost turned back into the kitchen. He hated feeling like this.

Steve cleared his throat, he walked over to Tony and placed an arm around his waist, drawing him close, "Guys, this is Tony, Tony DiNozzo."

Tony smiled his signature mega-watt smile, "Please to meet you! Question before we begin… which one of you is the person who I hear likes to stalk?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tony looked at the group before him, his famous DiNozzo grin flashing. The one native girl raised her hand.

"That would probably be me. Why?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, "Just have a few bad experiences with stalkers. Plus I need to know when to hid my embarrassing things."

The girl grinned, "Oh! Like what?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I'm hiding it for a reason."

The girl pouted, "Why does everyone make it so hard?"

Tony smiled, "You normally stalk for the hell of it. Like a challenge."

The girl grinned and looked at one of the guys, who was native, "See! He gets it, cuz."

The guy smirked, "Alright cuz. Whatever you say."

Tony smiled, "So you guys are cousins?"

The girl smiled, "Yep! My name is Kono by the way."

"I'm Chin." Her cousin introduced himself.

Tony turned to the blond that was standing by the couch, "And you are?"

The blond held out his hand, "My name is Danny Williams."

Tony grinned, "The famous Danno! I've heard a lot about you."

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Oh no. I cannot believe that Super SEAL over there told you the nickname that only my daughter is allowed to call me."

Tony shrugged, "It was either that, or Blondie. Your choice."

Danny growled, "I refuse to be called by either."

Tony smiled, "I could just knock on your head when I want your attention." he offered.

Danny sighed, "Whatever."

Tony grinned, "Why don't we sit down. I'll bring in dinner."

They all nodded and moved to sit in the living room. Danny glared at Steve, "You just had to tell him about the nickname that is reserved for my daughter."

Steve shrugged, "I get away with it. Why can't he?"

Tony walked back in carrying five glasses, "McSeal, if Danno doesn't want you to call him that, then don't." he said and sat the glasses down.

Danny grinned triumphantly, "Ha! There you go, you're boyfriend told you… Hey!"

Tony walked back into the kitchen laughing, "I never said I have too."

Steve grinned, "That's why I love him."

Tony walked back in, "I thought it was my good looks."

Steve shrugged, "It's just a bonus."

Tony smiled, "Whatever, dinner will be ready in a half hour."

Chin nodded, "So I hear congratulations is in order."

Kono perked up, "So what are you now?"

Tony thought for a moment, "I really don't know what I am. I'm a detective, that much I know. But the chief told me something about being on loan to the 5-0 team."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Tony shrugged, "Don't know. Apparently, the governor has been trying to recruit for his elite team for a while."

Danny frowned, "Recruit? What do you mean recruit?"

Tony shook his head, "He's been sending me job offers for the last year and a half."

Steve sighed, "We didn't know about this."

Tony smiled, "Neither did I really. I was at NCIS and all job offers went straight to the fire."

"Why? How many job offers did you get?" Kono asked.

Tony thought for a minuet, "I lost count after the thousands."

Chin's eyes widened, "You've had that many offers?"

Tony nodded, "Over a ten year period. That's how long I've been at NCIS."

"Why did you leave?" Kono asked.

Tony cocked his head, "Leave where?"

Kono gave him a look, "NCIS?"

Tony shrugged, "How do you know I left? I could have been fired. They did say I got into a lot of trouble. I mean, I've been cuffed to a murderer, drugged in the sewers. I fell out of a plane once."

Steve watched in amazement as Tony directed the conversation.

Danny frowned, "You have about as much luck as super SEAL. We can't go any where without explosions."

Tony grinned, "I prefer explosions to concussions."

"Concussions?" Kono asked.

Tony shrugged again, "I can't go anywhere without getting a concussion. I was on guard detail for this one guy. I got a concussion that night, but the guy I was guarding."

Steve sighed, "I really hope that I don't have to deal with that much worry."

Tony grinned, and gripped his hands, "Hate to break it to you… but you'll probably be worrying a lot about me. I gave the ME in training at NCIS his first grey hairs, and he's twenty something."

Kono grinned, "You do know that works both ways."

Tony nodded, "I'm use to it. I just hope he doesn't avoid hospitals."

Danny grinned, "Oh… but he does."

Tony sighed, "Damn it. I had enough of that with Gibbs."

Steve looked at him, "Gibbs? What does he have to do with anything?"

Danny smirked, "Looks like you have some competition."

"You don't have to worry about him." Tony said quietly, "I'll go check on dinner." he stood up and walking into the kitchen.

Danny frowned, "Was it something I said?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know. Give me a second."

Steve found Tony looking out the window, deep in thought. Steve walked up behind him, and snaked his arms around his waist. He smiled when Tony leaned back into him.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Want to talk about it?"

Tony shook his head, "Not really, no. But when will I ever. Gibbs was more then my boss. We dated for a couple months."

Steve's eyebrows shot up, "Didn't see that coming."

Tony chuckled, "Me neither. Had a crush on him for a while. Last year we dated for a couple months. I was happy."

Tony's smile turned bitter, "He had this stupid rule, never date a co worker. I asked him about it, and he said and I quote 'to hell with it'. So we dated, but he kept me a secret. He treated me worse then he normally did in the office. After a month, I moved in with him. He was completely different outside of work. Two months later, he ended it."

Steve frowned, "Why?"

Tony shrugged, "He told me rule 12. God, I wanted to shoot him then and there. I yelled at him for an hour straight. I packed my clothes and drove back to my apartment. Lucky is till had it."

Steve tightened his grip on Tony, "God, Tony. I'm so sorry."

Tony shrugged again, "It's in the past. I left D.C. last month. I just want to start over."

Steve placed a kiss to Tony's neck, "I would never do that to you."

Tony smiled, "I know. Help me put dinner out."

Steve and Tony walked back into the living room with the lasagna. They all started to eat. After a couple hours of eating and talking everyone started to leave.

Tony took the plates into the kitchen, and Steve took the glasses, "See. I told you they would like you."

Tony smiled, "I never doubted it."

Steve snorted, "Yeah. How about we get the dishes clean then go to bed."

Tony smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

They finished the dishes and made their way up the stairs. They both got ready for bed. Steve turned towards the master bedroom, when Tony grabbed his arm.

"I… uh… God, this is gonna sound stupid. Never mind." Tony said before turning.

Steve grabbed his wrist and turned him around, "It's okay. What did you want?"

Tony sighed, "I just… didn't want to be alone tonight."

Steve smiled, "Come on."

He pulled Tony into the master bedroom. Tony slid into the bed and Steve slid in behind him. He pulled Tony close to his chest and held him. Tony sighed, and snuggled close to him.

"I love you, Steve."

Steve grinned, "I love you too." he said before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Sooooooooooo, I am so sorry about the long update! I've been a little busy trying to balance my life out, because I am taking too many things at once. This is my first weekend free in a while. Anyway, I'm back! (Imaginary audience in my head claps) Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing for me, for this and my other stories. I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter! I think I'll shake it up. This chapter, like the others isn't beta'd, I am looking for one, so if you're interested, please PM me!

CHAPTER 6

After first meeting Tony, the five-0 task force couldn't seem to spend enough time with him.

Kono was around him the most; she would drag him out of the house he was sharing with Steve, and to all of the shops around the island. She hadn't had any one that would actually go out shopping with her, and know what they were looking for.

She liked watching Tony's eyes light up when he saw something and go after it with child like joy. He had a good grasp on how to look good and always chose the perfect clothes for her. He was always able to keep up a running monologue and could make her laugh. She also liked how he could turn everything into a movie reference, even the smallest of things, like pretending to be spy and survey the area while buying something form a vending machine, or pretending to read a newspaper.

One time when they were out at a mall, in Honolulu, they had passed a woodworking store, and Tony had just stopped. She turned around and found him looking at the wood working store, and could see a haunted, almost depressed look in his eyes.

"Tony?" She called out.

Tony blinked and turned towards her, and broke into a grin like nothing had happened. "Yeah? Where do you wanna go first?"

Kono frowned. "What's wrong? You were just staring at the store."

Tony laughed. "I wasn't staring at the store."

Kono cocked an eyebrow. "Sure you weren't, c'mon."

She led a confused and slightly apprehensive Tony towards the food court. Once they had found a table away from the main mass of people she looked at Tony.

"C'mon, Tony. I saw that look in your eyes… what's wrong?" Kono asked gently.

Tony frowned. "What look? I'm fine Kono. Now let's go look around.

Tony moved to stand, but Kono grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down. "Steve tried the same thing with me; I'm not letting you out of this. What is it about some wood working store that could bring you down?"

Tony snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about Kono. Its wood working store, why would it make me depressed?"

Kono recoiled at the venom in his words. "I'm just trying to help Tony."

"I don't need your help! Why would I need your help? Just because that store reminds me of…" Tony fumed, and suddenly just stopped, "Damn it."

"C'mon Tony, you can tell me." Kono pressed.

Tony looked away. "I don't really like people trying to push their way into my private life."

Kono frowned. "Good thing I'm not pushing… I'm prodding."

Tony allowed a small smile. "There's a difference?"

Kono shrugged. "There is when I'm involved. Come on Tony, talk to me."

Tony sighed heavily. "Why do you care Kono?"

Kono frowned again; she hadn't seen Tony this insecure ever. "I care because you're like a brother too me."

Tony snorted. "Be careful, you're family can cut you down very easily."

"Tony. What is going on?" Kono asked firmly.

Tony eyed her, and then sighed heavily once again. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Kono shook her head. "I told you, I care. What's this about?"

"I really don't know why you care. You remember Gibbs. Well, he was completely into wood working. He would drag me to the stores, on the rare occasion I could drag him to the mall. He loved to build toys for various orphanages and charities, for Christmas. I would be Santa Clause and hand them out. I loved to walk through the store with him, and watch him actually be interested and smile; his smile would light up his face." Tony explained quietly.

Kono looked at him sympathetically. "You still love him."

Tony shook his head. "No. I stopped loving him the moment he kicked me out of his house. No, the next time I see him, I will most likely put him in the hospital."

"Just because you don't love him, doesn't mean you don't miss the time you spent with him. We all have are good memories." Kono said gently.

Tony nodded. "Do you mind if we head back? Gibbs just killed my mood."

Kono nodded back. "Sure."

It took them about ten minutes to drive back to Steve's house. Well now it was more like their house. Tony was slowly moving in, with his little habits, mixing in with Steve's. While Steve liked to swim in the mornings, Tony always took a run on the beach. After their first date to the ocean, and Tony confided about his fear of drowning, Steve didn't pressure Tony to try and swim.

They pulled into the driveway just as Steve pulled in with Danny's Camaro.

"You cannot jump over a car and tackle a suspect!" Danny's voice sounded

"I go the guy Danny, why does it matter how I got him?" Steve exasperated voice replied.

"I don't know, maybe because you jumped a freaking car! While it was moving! I do not, want to be the one to tell your boyfriend that the reason you're in the hospital is because you did something stupid!" Danny cried.

Steve sighed. "This isn't the first time, I've jumped a moving car Danno."

"That's the problem! You shouldn't be jumping them at all!" Danny vented.

Steve shook his head, and caught a glimpse of Tony standing at the door. He grinned and waved, but smile turned into a frown when Tony offered a small smile and walked into the house. He looked at Kono, who returned it with a worried look. He turned back aware that Danny had continued on another rant.

"… Jumping cars, are considered dangerous, even if you are some big bad ass Marine! There is a reason that people get arrested for stupid stuff, but what do they think when the good guys are setting the example!? You, you goof, are trying to give me gray hairs before my time. And another thing…"

"Look Danny, can we continue this later? Thanks." Steve cut him off and headed towards the house, not paying attention to what Danny said.

"Oh, sure. We can continue our discussions on how stupid you're actions are!" Danny shouted after him, before getting into his car, still ranting to himself.

Just as Steve was about to enter the house, Kono grabbed his arm. "Look boss, When we were out I got him to tell me a little about himself. I'll let him tell you what, but help him. He's still hurting."

Steve nodded and followed his boyfriend into the house. Tony was sitting on the lanai, sipping a beer. He sat on the two man swing, ocking absentmindedly. Steve grabbed a beer form the fridge and followed him out.

"Isn't it a little early to get drunk?" Steve asked, and sat down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. Tony curled up against his side.

"I could very well ask you the same thing." Tony replied quietly.

"You're quiet. I've learned that isn't normal." Steve said lightly.

Tony sighed. "No… I suppose it isn't. I just relived some memories that I didn't want to."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed. "Do I really have a choice?"

Steve shrugged. "You always have a choice, although it might help to talk it out."

Tony smiled. "I love you."

Steve looked startled. "I love you too, but what did I say?"

"You gave me a choice." Tony said simply, "Gibbs was a controlling son of a bitch. We, me and my old teammates, weren't allowed to have secrets. Once he found out something he wanted to know, he was like a blood hound, he wouldn't stop until we had spilled our guts."

"Damn. That just isn't right. Everyone is entitled to their secrets, I know I have plenty." Steve stated and Tony smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, he was allowed to go off, to god knows where, without telling anyone and almost killing everyone. But what really pisses me off, is he gives you an ultimatum. You can either tell him, or get transferred, and he usually offers it when you're piss drunk." Tony continued.

Steve shook his head. "That really is kinda messed up. But what happened today?"

Tony sighed. "I apparently lost myself in a memory about me and Gibbs. We were walking through this wood working store. He loved to build things, when we talked he would build and I would talk. I was usually drunk, and rambling. It was one of the few times he had an actual happy smile."

Steve smiled. "It sounds like you still miss him."

Tony glared at Steve. "No, I don't. If I ever see him again, he'll be lucky to end up in the hospital."

Steve held up his hands. "It's not bad to miss some of the good times you had with him."

Tony smiled. "Kono said the same thing. I feel bad about ruining her day, we had just gotten to the mall."

Steve smiled back. "Don't worry about it. She'll probably drag you out next weekend. Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Tony nodded. "My first day at the police department! I wonder what my first case will be. Knowing my luck, it'll end with me in the hospital."

Steve squeezed his shoulder. "Please don't. I don't want any premature gray hair!"

Tony shrugged. "You take what you can get."

Tony yawned and leaned his head onto Steve's shoulder. Steve smiled, and buried his nose in Tony's light brown hair. He kissed his head, and Tony grinned lazily.

"I love you."

Steve smiled against his hair. "I love you too.


	7. authors note

Authors note

I am sooooo sorry that this isn't an update like I wish it was, but it is some information.

HEY! Wow, it has been awhile since I have updated hasn't it? I must say that is utterly unacceptable! I'm sorry for the long wait and will definitely make it up to my loyal readers! I have decided to place some of my stories on hiatus or if someone wants to help me on them just let me know! I would love and desperately need the help. I have way too many stories to tackle all at once.

Send me a P.M. if you are interested in helping me, and we'll finalize the plans! I sound like an evil genius planning to take over the world! MWAHAHA

Yeah... that's not me anyways so no worries. So, right now I have five stories incomplete and probably another five on the works.

I have NCIS Meet SEAL, A Blessing In Disguise, Love And Mistakes, Night Terrors, and Impossible. I also have another Percy Jackson... scratch that and make it two Percy Jackson stories! I have three Harry Potter stories that I'm working on and maybe a Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover! Why won't the ideas stop!

Now that s not a bad thing. so, I have decided to place everything on hold for a bit and hit each story one at a time. I'll have a new chapter up for each story every week until one story is down then I'll start working on another story.

I would love for someone to help as I stated earlier, if you are interested, PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M BEGGING!

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE OF THESE STORIES

- xdragonsflamex


End file.
